


Rogue Desires

by SarahZorEL



Series: Kara Zor El's Ride Over To The Wild Side [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Aliens Made Them Do It, Awkward Hotel Maid, Confidence, Dark Kara Danvers, Desire, Desperation, Dreamsharing, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Elevators, Exploration, F/F, F/M, Feisty, First Meetings, Hotels, Kara vs the donut, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lust, Masturbation in Shower, Mile High Club, Naughty, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Seizures, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex Club, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Succubus, SuperCorp, Switch Kara Danvers, Tongue Piercing because Kara likes Surprises, Top Lena Luthor, Why does she hold multiple grudges against birds in my fics... this is becoming a thing haha!, sex on a cloud, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: After an embarrassing girls night, Kara drunkenly stumbles onto an alluring mystery woman. Enchanting, beautiful somewhat curious what happens when she gives Kara the confidence to go after everything her heart so desires?“And that's coming from a woman that could crack you in half when she orgasms” - Lucy LaneCOMPLETE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- This one diverges slightly from Canon. Lena knows and has worked with Supergirl in National City but as of yet hasn't met Kara Danvers. (Clark was the only one that went that day)

**

“And that's coming from a woman that could crack you in half when she orgasms” Lucy announces as Kara spluttered choking on the cocktail currently residing inside her nostrils.

“Lucy!”

“Kara!”

“Karaaa!”

“Alex!”

Looking to Lucy, before squinting her eyes in suspicion at her older sibling “How?!”

“Ally here told me!” with a sly grin Lucy slapped and bumped Alex's shoulder who looked completely unamused at Lucy's revelation. Muttering Kara leant backwards arms crossed on the opposite side of the table. Alex casually lifted an eyebrow teasingly at the pouting younger blonde.

Annoyed Kara continued “I can't believe you two!”

Sitting beside Kara patting her back Maggie smirked “Come on Little Danvers, Ignore them- but now your really gonna' have to spill it!”

Shaking her head ‘No’ over enthusiastically all three of them gave Kara the “we’ll knife you if you don't” look proceeding to lead to a huffy Kara Danvers stuttering her way through how she'd once put a guy in the hospital during her first sexual experience in the bedroom.

“-aaand.. and then he practically screamed. I thought that meant he was enjoying it so I kept bouncing, it was only when he head butted me in the face when trying to get me off that I realised I hadn't only just broken his nose….”

Alex completely uninterested took a slurp from her drink watching the silence envelope the other three as they digested what Kara had reluctantly divulged.

Breaking the tension Maggie commented “ _Well_ … who knew Little Danvers was such a badass in the bedroom she'd cripple a man before letting him take control.”

“Your the definition of a power top sweetie” Lucy winked as Kara drew back further trying to drown herself into the cushion squished to her backside.

Maggie cackled “You sure your not a lesbian?  Maybe your super _vajay_ is trying to tell you something!”

Lucy butted in “We should get it a cape!”

“…uhh.”

Yup and thats what her girls night consisted of as Kara stumbled her way through her apartment building way after midnight dizzy as fook on Romulan Ale… _that stuff is strooooong._

Wincing as she heard 'things' aka her belongings crunching underfoot like a damn lego set she hovered dramatically- miscalculating her speed so much so that she accidentally crashed through the roof “Aww DaRn FUck!!!”

Flight wavering like she was balancing on a tightrope she lifted one foot in front of the other until she'd hastily dived feet first onto the rooftop streaked in dust.

Leaning down palms braced on two Kryptonian knees she assessed the damage looking into the apartment below. A stray cough caught her attention. Swirling around so suddenly her stomach had yet to catch up Kara's naughty words started tumbling out “Rao! Shiiit! Fuck me! Who are you?!”

The mystery woman's eyes widened suddenly and Kara clasped a sweaty palm over her mouth just as surprised as she was. _Rao this drink really loosens da' lips…_

Noticing the woman's majestic appearance as she gracefully leaned on an elbow looking out over the city whilst smoking a cigarette- Kara gulped at the flip flopping sensation and warmth that was spreading throughout her lower belly. Clenching her thighs involuntarily  _Yeah really loosens those lips…._

Exactly as if the woman could hear her errand thoughts she cocked a cheeky brow and purred  “Rough night I take it _Supergirl_?” 

From this angle her eyes looked purple- almost sparkling _I really need to stop it with the liquor._

Flustered Kara tried to regain control looking to the sky “ah s-Supergirl, where? Not me nope despfinitly...ah er *d-definitely nottttt!” Slurring, conceding that _just_ like the time in her bedroom, taking control was _not_ her specialty.

Nonchalantly “Whatever you say… that's clearly why your still flying.” Looking down Kara found her feet dangling. Finally registering- like she'd only just discovered newtons law of gravity she lost momentum pummelling into the ground air a wash with debris and gravel.

"....oW! WhAt In RaOs NaMe fUcZk!" Groaning she leant forward swaying- she was definitely seeing double as her sight returned to normal and drifted over to the mystery lady in black who happened to have the most succulent ruby red lips and purple irises that most definitely _glowed_. 

Lending a hand Kara didn't quite see at what point this beautiful lady had actually moved to end up so abruptly in front of her. 

Glancing upwards somewhat foggy at the long slender talons painted in a burgundy Kara hesitated reluctantly taking a damp palm to her shirt before getting up with the help of "uh, What's your name?" 

Barking out a laugh the azure lady strutted back to her perch on the ledge before commenting- smirking "What's yours?" 

Walking towards her _striking was an understatement_ "Touchy I-mean er tofey.... ToUcHe!!" Kara practically yelled, frustrated at herself for her lack of coherence.

Standing next to her bracing a palm over the cool metal ledge Kara couldn't stop the staring... _those cheekbones could cut like glass._

 _"_ See something you like?" 

Spluttering Kara just gawked mind still swirling _am I the one that's spinning or did the earth just suddenly get a whole lot faster?_

Lurching slowly, brushing a hand delicately fingertips were dancing seductively across Kara's forearm as she whispered into her ear "Tell me... what is it that you desire?" 

-and that's when Kara woke up. Still on the rooftop of her apartment complex, still in dusty clothes, daylight surrounding her as she breathed in the cool morning air....  _where?_

Stiff and aching Kara sat up, she was no longer near the edge of the building but currently residing in the middle lying on top of gravel. It was daytime and the dreamy woman of last night was nowhere to be seen. Clutching her head in agony _yea no more drinking... maybe I made her up...._

Somewhat unwilling to admit to herself that, out there was probably some complete randomer with exclusive knowledge about a super walking around the city. That a complete and utter stranger knew of her secret identity and held her 'human' life in the palm of her well crafted and manicured hands.

- _s_ _tupid stupid stupid._

Now back in her apartment she was purposely banging her head against the wall making Kara esq. indents having realised  _finally_ that she must still be a tad drunk-  _I need to sober me up before I destroy this place entirely._

Glaring upward Kara sent a wicked look to the seagull perched at the edge of the newfound 'hole'. Watching in slow motion as it dived towards the kitchen table, it took a second for her brain to reappear thus realising far too late what was about to come and what that monster was devilishly up to. Kara had to watch as her precious donut _last_ donut and probably the _one_ good thing to come out of her drunken escapades and her weird cravings was pocketed by sheer evil wearing feathers.

Superspeeding Kara leapt like her life depended on it until half of that pink deliciousness ended up in her mouth floating in mid air as the critter squawked holding onto the rest of it with its claw. The other claw started scratching at her face as Kara munched around it until, nothing was left but the piece _that_ _little shit_ flew off with.  

{She'd have used super strength but with mush for a brain at the present time it was only going to go splat and she really didn't need another mess to clean up or another 'bird strike' on her conscience.}

Under the shower spray Kara washed away all the dirt and debris, thinking back to the mystery woman in black. Running a hand through her folds she groaned leaning with her forehead against cool tile and her arousal swirling at the image in her minds eye of long white legs and her succulent lips.  _I bet her other lips are succulent._

As Kara's mind drifted to dangerous places, she swore she could feel this woman's breath on her neck and her white skin against the middle of her back whilst whispering _Kara Zor-El._

Eyes snapping up-  _that.. I'm sure that was real._ Twisting her body left to right to take a look around one hand still pressed downward spreading wide the only thing surrounding her were cooling whites and a range of colourful shampoo bottles. 

Sighing she shook away her apprehension, leaning into the warmth of the water as she washed away the remainder of her alcoholic booze filled nightly excursion. The adrenaline leaving her a little too skittish to finish the job.

Utilising a little superspeed she boarded the hole up the best she could until she had time to fix it properly-  _somehow..._  grimacing as she swept away the last of the destruction too left on her living room floor. 

Switching into her suit and flying into the DEO, she wobbled on landing- questioning the way  in which it made her thighs twitch,  _maybe I should've let myself finish off._

Walking into the main operations room- she tried to act nonchalant as sparks shot up her thigh with every movement and her nipples strained with each inhale.

_Really should've finished off._

Approaching Winn's desk, squirming uncomfortably she tried to discreetly adjust- regretting it instantly as the suit rubbed against her swollen engorged centre. 

Inhaling sharply Winn looked up to a rather maroon shade of Kara Danvers "um... sup' Supergirl?" 

Breathing out shakily she tried to ignore it the best she could looking from Winn to the screen "Hey Winn... Um anything need a little Zor-El pizazz today?" 

Looking back to the computer Winn mumbled "Ummm eh not really Kara the cities a ghost town. I'd say everyone had the same idea as you guys and the criminals are all still probably sleeping it off- your sisters in a meeting though, you should probably join her cause' your kinda late today."  

Kara nodded thankful to not have to approach the public in this _condition_ , biting her lip she walked over to the conference room breathing in the same rhythm as her pace suggested and getting herself higher and higher each and every time. 

Cheeks flaming she brushed it off as she swiftly entered the room pulling the door to the side. J'onn continued speaking as she shuffled over to Alex. Her sister leaning into her ear shoulder to shoulder whispering _"well look who's made it,_ your going to get yourself fired at this rate Kar- that ale really did you in huh?" 

Eyes flicking to J'onn as he glanced around the room she muttered "Like you wouldn't believe." 

30 minutes later- things had only gotten worse as she stood shaking, gripping her palm into her sides so hard that she was sweating.

Thankfully no one noticed the jeopardy until her vision flickered purple covering her peers in a violet tint as her lower extremities gushed uncontrollably. Yelping she sped outta there quicker than a wild cheetah the whole room turning abruptly to a empty space were a rogue Kryptonian once lay. 

Speeding through the hallways, papers flying through the wind, she almost toppled a few people over as she made her way to the balcony leaping off with such momentum the ground quaked. Finally high enough in the air as to not be spotted Kara looked down to find her own juices flowing covering the insides of her legs-  _let's hope no one saw that._

Manoeuvring higher and higher she soon joined the mile high club as she got herself off practically hovering on top of a cloud _unable to wait_. Shuddering one hand pressed to her core surrounded mid air by baby blue skies and fluffy marshmallows the release of _more_ wetness running down her quivering legs _that'd never happened until today._  

Looking towards sol that was watching on the horizon she bowed her head in shame. She may worship Rao but Sol was the giver of life and power on this planet, he was to be respected. 

Resigning to the fact she was done for the day _she'd had enough already_ she entered her apartment and plopped down face first on top of her bed whilst groaning embarrassment- before her eyelids eventually drooped and she yawned falling into a deep slumber _Rao I'm wiped, that alcohol really did a number._

 

 **

 

Waking up on the roof top in a dreamlike state- her body was thrumming, her clit was throbbing, she was dressed in a flowing white gown and the environment was tinted a brisk purple, with pinks hazing the edges of her mind.

The woman was still perched exactly were she once previously been but this time something was different- amiss _._ She had an eerie aura surrounding her, the colours muted aside from the red at her lips and the shade of her eyes. Whites and blacks stark like a old fashioned portrait against the violet backdrop of National City.

The breeze blowing through Kara's curly locks happening to make her shudder- the air thick with tension as she tried to walk forward but _she couldn't._ It was like she was stuck in a vat of mud.

Grappling, trying to move herself- her heart rate spiked as fear started rising _why couldn't she move._

Terror was taking hold and the woman finally turned to her and smirked white teeth gleaming like fangs- her eyes catching Kara's gaze like she was staring straight down right into her soul.

A whisper in the wind but her mouth never opened  _Kara Zor-El_ with that Kara snapped awake panting breathless. The air of her bedroom rife with the smell of an old fashioned luxurious perfume, warm, deep and sensual _what the hell is going on._ Her mind was well and truly messing with her. 

Looking to the clock 11:30pm she'd slept all day. Wide eyed, awake and pumped- she felt a boost of confidence coursing through her- her abdomen on fire along with her lust and desire.

The Kryptonian felt like a Phoenix Rising - only just discovering sexual desire for the very first time and Kara knew exactly what she wanted and she was going take it, take it no matter the lies, no matter the deception and no matter the cost because who deserved it more than she?

 _I mean_ she's _Kara Zor-El the goddamn one and only._


	2. Chapter 2

Painting the town red meant something a little different when it came to this new lustful version of Kara. It was like a new lease on life- her temptation was overwhelming, the possibilities were panty less- full well knowing that she would be going in for the kill.

Grinning- _There were so so_ many juicy desirables ripe for the picking and practically begging to be devoured. Idiotic people easily swayed with lush blonde locks, silky skin and a sexy wicked smile-  _why hadn't she done it before?_

_I can't believe I was so frigid._

Nursing her temptation all of this time, fantasies left unexplored _who the fuck was I?!_

 _No-_ she wasn't having it  _not this time_ she was the predator and they were the prey, she'll be throughly fucked before the nights end  _she really needed to be filled._ Full up to the brim with someone's cum. She wanted to be fucked and fuck someone else like her life happened to depend on it  _and maybe it did._  She wanted tongues to be lapping at her centre, she wanted her fingers swimming in someone's cunt and a juicy dick in her mouth. 

_She wanted it all._

Buzzing- she needed to relax a little, _some relief_ which is why she was now at least two feet deep into a pile of clothing trying to figure out what the hell to wear. Opting for a tight sparkly blue dress, hanging with a low v across her chest- ending just above the knee she was _excited_.

It was a little more risqué than usual but _Go big or go home right baby?!_ Bringing her hair down, she adding a little blush and a striking lip, thinking about it she looked kinda like Overgirl

{Just less black than she ever thought possible.. _she may have been a Nazi Bitch but dayumm she looked so damn sexual.}_

Addingjust two silver bracelets, along with her favourite pair of diamanté earrings and she was done. Grabbing a flask of alien alcohol she made her way into town using a little super speed _what people don't know am I right?_

'Divine'

It wasthe brand new and extremely elite _sex_ club in town- she'd managed to wrangle a spare ticket out of her contacts as Cat grants assistant. Kara wasn't one for partying alone but with her newfound Super courage it wouldn't take long to wrangle up her own possey of willing participants for a party of her own.

She was feeling inspired, a perhaps little wild.. whatever this was it was new and she _loved it-_ _alien hormones talking_ perhaps? 

Wasting no time in walking to the front door, ignoring the que the bouncer immediately put his hand out to attempt to stop her. Huffing and raising an eyebrow she waited as realisation slowly crept in.1...2... _bang-_ eyes wide he ogled up and down completely intimidated whilst stammering he whispered " _Ssupergirl?!"_ She winked and he froze in place- she just handed him the ticket as she passed by. 

Inside the club- trailing through a dark corridor, lights were flashing and the thumping music was blaring- the air full with sweat and heat.

Opening her senses, she could practically taste the smoke and sex surrounding her as she reached the main dance floor. Looking around three poles with multiple sensual woman dancing stood out among the middle of the crowd lit up against the dark surroundings and they swayed.

It was classy, lots of feather boas, masks and wine glasses- everything either sparkled or shined. It was mysterious too, sexual with a side order of kink.

That made clear as she spotted the leather and chains on the men and women that were grinding in cages above her

Making her way over to the rainbow lit bar she was already tittering on the edge of sensory overload. Laying across the boundary of what could be deemed as too much stimulation, it was only getting her ever so closer to the peak she so desperately needed-  _it was almost as good as her precursor in the heavens this morning._

Welcoming a variety of neon cocktails from admirers left and right- she flirted, she laughed and then chatted with various groups of strangers all eyeing her seductively- like she was the meat. _Those poor souls... if only they knew._ She received a few double takes and curious glances but only one person so far brought up the super powered elephant in the room "y'know your the double of Supergirl! It must be so awesome, do you get that often?" 

She just laughed not addressing the question and not caring if he figured out who she really was... _she wasn't exactly hiding anything._

These fools were just too stupid.... done with idle chit chat and bored out of her skull she grabbed him and flung him into the nearest bathroom. Soon on her knees with his hard cock pressed against a super mouth. _Not the best but I suppose he'll have to do._

Surprised but not unwelcoming he grunted and groaned, pants by his ankles as he watched this curious salacious blonde lap up his cock.

The Kryptonian bobbed her head up and down greedily, before swirling her tongue at the tip, caressing his balls with the tip of her fingers as he was getting closer and closer to the edge- a rumble of wet slapping and smacking was to be interrupted by the words _Kara Zor-El._ Stopping abruptly, letting go of him with a pop, her head snapped up as she looked around for where that sound was supposedly coming from.

Annoyed at her abrupt halt the strange man, the one she held on the inside of her wrist peered down with a crinkle in his brow "Hey! why'd you stop?! I was almost finished!" Gripping her hair he tried to turn her around, frustration brewing when she didn't move an inch more toward his member. 

Paying no mind- a shimmer of the mystery woman caught the corner of her sight line, like a shifting ghost lost to the wind causing her vision to start turning purple as she was purely and utterly compelled to follow- letting go, she stood up, rushing after the woman without a second thought. Leaving the semi hard man that was begging for release hurling insults and growling at her lack of response. 

"Such a fucking bitch, go then you stupid whore! I'll finish myself off!" 

And that's what he did, Kara smirked to herself hearing his ejaculation as she shimmed- pushing and shoving through sweaty humans until a violet aura stood out amongst the the population of young people.

The back of a stunningly beautiful woman...  _it wasn't the mystery lady_ but someone just as striking. Wearing a red backless dress and louboutin heels her porcelain skin breakable and untarnished that was arousingly apparent against the string of bodies. The glow she seemed to radiate outward and ignited an even deeper need within Kara  _if she was wet before_.

Hastily making her way over until she stood directly to the side, eyes glinting when she figured out who this woman was and daring to place a hand delicately on to the skin exposed, she whispered "Miss Luthor".

Green eyes shot up abruptly, scanning Kara rapidly assessing the situation and her safety before relaxing gradually and making no move to alter the position.

Biting her lip waiting, Kara watched as Lena went from surprised to curious to turned on within a few heartbeats. A Luthor eyebrow shot up- a seductively husky voice daring "Hmmm I never thought I'd see you without the suit unless it happened to be on my floor..."

Smiling devilishly Kara adjusted her stance until she leaned against the wooden bar nonchalantly"It can be arranged." 

Intrigued Lena licked her lips "Is that so? If I had known you were so forward I wouldn't have waited nearly as long." 

Smirking teasingly "What.... you thought you'd scare me off?" Waving a hand minutely.

Fingers tapping her glass Kryptonite eyes blown wide  "Well how is a girl to know what a _Super_ is like in her personal life?"

Offering a hand "Would you like to find out?" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have a nice orgasm, I know I did.... *Cackles*

Arriving at the hotel across the road- deciding to use Lena's suite and in no mood for waiting politely, Kara lead them hastily to the nearest elevator, pressing the button rapidly. Heavy handed.. swinging around and catching the Luthors lips impatiently... it took a moment until Lena pushed back roughly- kissing seductively with _just_ as much ferociousness. _Wet_ their mouths opened, breath mixing as they brushed over each other slow and languid, deep and climax inducing... _it was worth the shitty bathroom foreplay._

Lena's mind was frosted, the feel of unbreakable, unyielding and unbridled dominance emanating from the wild Super as she used her tongue to explore the intricacies of her long and slender white throat. Speaking of throats Kara lifted a palm cupping Lena's chin, her talons tickling the nape of the youngest Luthors neck, the feel of brunette fluff brushing across her fingers as she sucked and nipped leaving a trail of DNA as she claimed her prize making her decent.

Groaning, blinking.. squeezing mossy eyes momentarily closed, Lena melted surrendering to Supergirls wrathful sexuality, it wasn't until she felt a bruising sensation and Supergirl sinking shamelessly into her flesh did she decide to battle back, _you can't mark me if I can't mark you._

Lifting herself back up, swiftly moving hands from two strengthened hips to Supergirls darkened gold and reflective waves, behind them she pulled... Supergirl growling as she allowed herself to become _unstuck_ , any lingering saliva disconnecting between them as she found her own neck arching. So Lena manoeuvred a finger, hovering just lightly as it grazed over a small Adam's apple, two glassy emeralds soaking in how a Kryptonians jawline jutted out flawlessly, the way tendons connected and muscle fibres lay pronounced _exposed_ leading downward... you could see the way the alien skin fluttered, a telltale sign of an elevated heartbeat, enticed by the movement of a Kryptonians brisk swallow Lena snapped upwards, loosening her hold until her gaze fell upon ravenous and wickedly dusky eyes, navy and wanting- smirking at her ready to _eat._

 _Shivering_  the vibe and aura of the environment changed. Electrons charged, atoms unstable... an unstoppable force pulling them together as the creakingly cool metallic doors pinged open... in a whizz of motion, Lena had risen high above Supergirl as she was pushed inside the elevator, her back hitting walls that were  _surrounded by mirrors._

 _Watching_ in grand fascination, looking to the _mirror_  as she saw Supergirls shoulders, exposed, muscular and straining.. well built biceps holding her up with extravagant ease. A jolt of joyous _fire_  flowed lower, filling _EVERYTHING_ with white hot need _._

Wiggling caught between the chilled silver plexiglass and Supergirls feisty sternum having trouble  _finding_ the necessary momentum for friction... _it all ended much too quickly_ when Lena found herself already hitting the bottom, two feet on the floor swiftly as Supergirl stood in front and smugly watching from the corner of their heaving reflection. Doors stuttering, landing on one of the middle floors and opening, Lena's breath was pained and rapid... as three younger adults entered- stood glancing forward. 

Throughly unraveled and annoyed at being toyed with, Lena decided to start playing Supergirls game _for her._.. broaching from behind. Hovering a little external pressure against her lightly, Lena's warm breath breezed past a shoulder to an upper clavicle. Curious sky blue eyes looked at her through a glinting mirror, head cocked cheekily daring her to continue and forget consequence.   

Quirking her signature brow, handing over the money shot... a deft arm lingered twiddling with the back of Supergirls glamorous blue glittering outfit. Pursing her lips Supergirls face flushed eyes darting between Lena and the group of rowdy teenagers. Biting her own strawberry flavoured mouth, Kara's breath stuttered as Lena's graceful and _flexible_ fingers caressed the underside of her buttocks. Drifting inward, silk bunching silently. 

She found _wet_ fabric, taut and slick hardly even covering an enflamed _bulging_ centre. Lena's green eyes fogged up nicely as she did everything possible to stay coherent within her stature... a _real difficulty_ whenshe had the most powerful woman's fuller lips _begging,_  calling and  _asking_ for a _Luthor_ below her. Woozy and swimming, veins teaming with chemicals... Lena looked upward towards the glass out front, watching in anticipation for Supergirls acknowledgement. 

Kara was dissolving, melting like the wicked witch of the west... eyes almost flaming, if not subtly _glowing._  Freeze breath adding a fresh mellow thrill to the surrounding indoor atmosphere, with the three teenagers whining asking if there was a thermostat around them.

 _Thankfully..._ their ride was almost over- reaching level 40... they both ran out of there like wildcats, jostling past the scrawny group... uncaring. 

Finding room 8367 Kara yanked the handle not _giving a shit_ about vandalism. _Hardly_ making it through the door, almost taking it off it's hinges, it slammed shut behind them making Lena jump.

Chuckling they slowed their breathing...

Looking to each other smiling sweetly as the city shined brightly as a backdrop, shimmering greens, reds and blues catching Supergirls dress, reminding her of what she _really wanted_ to look at and what was even more beautiful. Curling her fingers into thin straps Lena asked "Can I take this off?" 

Grinning Kara replied "By all means...." 

And that was when Lena's jaw dropped- lost... as her skull rolled underneath the carpet,  _she's never going to find it_ and even then she's going to need Supergirls help to _screw it_ back on because FUCK.. _She's never seen anything quite like it._

The aliens body was... _miraculous_ and frankly making Lena self conscious. 

Lustful Supergirl husked voice foreign and thick "May I?" 

Blinking owlishly, Lena's mind halted before she nodded her consent. 

Kara skimmed her sides, brushing _heated_ hands over the _blanc_  pearly skin just above her breasts... tangling Kryptonian thumbs into the ruby material as it draped sliding off and dropping to the floor. It was Supergirls turn to ogle as hooded eyes drooped low looking over a curvaceous, _perfect_ form. 

Intensity sparking... as two new lovers stood flaunting their physical attributes, tensions now brewing... it gripped hold of any lasting control. Supergirl sauntered forward, irises gleaming from under long battering eyelashes deciding it was time to _get down to the real fun stuff._

Placing a hand on the brunettes chest until her legs hit the bed and she was spread sideways against unused sheets- Supergirl straddled her delightfully a _vision,_ face smeared with lipstick, chest clammy and panting, blonde hair frizzy and adorable, though.. Lena had to admit it there was nothing adorable about the look the mighty woman was giving her right about now. 

An idea sprung to mind... nodding to the right... "the suitcase." 

Brow furled, Kara stood up intrigued she made her way through the case until she found  _a leather harness._

_Well I wanted to be filled and fucked so...._

_Here goes-_ Handing it over to Lena along with a flexible dildo... expensive looking and lush, Lena strapped up like a master, sliding one curled end inside of her. The other hung nicely from the middle of her hips, lubed up and ready to go she settled back down... wanting Supergirl to straddle her again.

On top of Lena _Super thighs_ pushed apart and _that_ strip of fabric discarded... rosy folds grinding delicately as Supergirl sucked on a nipple. Pushing upwards. 

" _Umm_ " Supergirls face crinkled in sweet sexual pleasure, as she started to loose focus on her task of nipping at Lena's tits. Lining up... Lena watched with wide eyes as Supergirls folds parted, tightly wrapping around the smoothness of the dildo... sliding downward slowly until she was buried to the hilt. Breasts to hardened point- desperate to be touched Lena continued watching as Supergirls own hand pulled at them grasping in ecstasy.

Her Luthor nails clawing above two heroic knees Lena held them and started thrusting- enjoying as the end of their toy, the piece that was inside of her titillated her g-spot. 

Covered in clear Kryptonian arousal... the smell of sex, surrounded them like a lit scented candle. The air was damp and humid as their bodies melded effortlessly together. Leaning down... skin brushing, lungs colliding, white alien fangs grazing... it was like they'd been transported into a fantastic utopian civilisation. 

_Things this good just didn't exist._

Sensing Supergirl was getting closer, Fists ripping the sheets, legs trembling trying to retain some control, struggling to keep her weight from Lena-  the youngest Luthor lady decided to flip them over, Supergirl on her back... eyes widened in surprise, only to distort and disappear enamoured with how full she felt.

_Being thoroughly fucked by Lena Luthor, now that's an experience._

Lena speeding up her thrusts, slamming down _dangerously._ Skimming the lines between pleasure and pain... Supergirl closed her eyes as her lids turned orange, squeezing them tightly and letting go on all restraint as she convulsed violently rocking in time with Lena... Growling, moaning, calling out to Rao. 

The sight of Supergirl writhing was enough to bring a Luthor tumbling down... one thrust and she was squirting, the ridge hitting Lena ever so _rightly. Biting_ into Supergirls shoulder... baring down tightly... _anyone else_ would've been sent to the hospital but no matter how forceful she was... her teeth just never made entry. 

Sleekly sliding out, Supergirl was quaking... sensitive and blushing, having both just come undone, bursting and falling. 

A spine covered in sticky matted brown hair hit the mattress as they both grappled with speaking.

 

_What does one say after hot sex between acquaintances??_

 

_-and possibly the best night of either one of their existences._


	4. Chapter 4

Heated skin was covered in silk sheets of a fabulously lush hotel room and Lena Luthor woke to the most seductive and maddening scenario... that was-  _she'd slept with Supergirl._

Mind boggled... she could still feel the tingle of each swift tooth clinching around her nipples and the way her _pained_ shoulders _god her shoulders_ had stained blue and bruised from launching towards the back of the elevator. 

 _It was fucking worth it._ Sure she knew Supergirl- they'd worked together once or twice, she'd often pick up on the crackle of underlying tension _but this?_ She'd never have guessed from the bubbly laughter and sweet smiles of _her_ Kryptonian that she'd be such a fucking minx in bed. 

 _And a goddam rule breaker- I mean public sex?_ That's illegal right. 

Well.. _I'm certainly not complaining._

At that she leaned up slightly, it was getting fairly bright outside, the horizon blooming through spectacular glass windows as the day started to leak into the bedroom sharpening the events bringing them into view.  

Glancing to the body next to hers... she was turned on her side. Nude tanned shoulders exposed and unruly golden hair running wildly over the pillows. Supergirl smelled of bright perfume and just a _hint of_ what they'd gotten up to last night. Smiling and looking over towards the clock Lena decided... it was time to wake up Supergirl,  _maybe they could fit in a quick second round before they really had to come back down to earth._

Arms slowly tracing around, twisting over a Kryptonian hip bone- she was smooth and slick under her hand, running across taut and completely fuckable abs the CEO pinched a nipple hoping that'd get her up.

Letting out a heady broken moan Supergirl arched into her hand her eyes still closed, half asleep as her breathing continued growing faster. Bucking-

" _Pleease"_

Leaving wet kisses along her shoulders and neck, the response was enough to understand this was certainly what Supergirl had wanted. 

Smirking Lena's hand pulled away from a rock hard breast to slither down into Supergirls dripping heat, that place she'd pushed herself into the previous night with  _her... extension._

Lena's own hormones flaring, ramping up and then spiking at the image of a strap on thrusting _deep,_ along with the evidence currently coating her fingers- she parted Supergirls folds _playing with her food_ until she felt her fingers dip past the precipice of her vulva and right into her core, digits being swallowed by strengthened walls. Moving quickly,  _this was no time for teasing_ they were already far beyond all comprehension. 

Using her thumb to guide her clit... Supergirls breath spiked as her brow glistened with sweat and her body shone with Lena's saliva. 

Convulsing, almost _growling..._ everything was _more_ than good before Lena inevitably noticed something.

She wasn't coming back down... Kara's body rippled with aftershocks to the point she was _actually seizing-_ surprised, jumping up suddenly... she pulled Supergirl off the bed and turned her on her side. Scrambling Lena grabbed a robe and _searched high and low_ for a phone. 

Running... grasping at the phone Supergirl had left upturned on the floor, she pulled up the contacts and dialled the first one she saw that she recognised- picking up "Kar... Hello where are you?" 

Lenas eyes bugged out... _so Supergirls real name was Kara??_

_"Um Agent Danvers... this is Lena Luthor, I have a... situation... that requires your assistance."_

Straight to the point "What's happening?"

Letting out a breath "She's seizing..." Lena looked to her naked state and cleared her throat, continuing...

"Um, we were taking part in something of an _intimate_ nature and as she climaxed she just fell unconscious and wouldn't stop convulsing."

There was a rather _dramatic_ pause before"uh..... and she wasn't exposed to anything? Has she been drinking?"

Lena nodded into the phone as she felt Supergirls quickened pulse "Mainly just human alcohol but she did have a small flask with her and she did seem-  _intoxicated,_ overly confident... _angry_ even... it was rather hot."

"Whoa ok... no need for that... just, could you check her skin and eyes for me- check If they're red and veiny?" 

She did- pulling back surprised "Not red Agent Danvers but her eyes seem to be a luminescent purple. I take it that's not normal for Supergirl?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose Alex answered "Nope nope that's not- uh right I'm on my way with a team... could you give me an address?" 

And so she did- staying on the line, things getting more precarious by the minute. 

Whilst waiting, the cleaning lady _rudely_ interrupted letting herself in- only to have the shock of her life when she was faced with a frazzled Lena Luthor and an unconscious _naked_ Supergirl on the floor of the suite.

Irritated and not paying any mind Lena put her to good use... _a citizens duty surely?_

Shouting at the employee shaking her from her statue like shape "Get some ice... we- we need to bring her temperature down!" 

Multiple buckets of ice later both Lena and _Cassandra_ held Supergirl at either end groaning- jokingly the cleaner mumbled "Goddamn what does she weigh... is she made of bricks?!" 

Rattling off science Lena supplied her best guess "Due to growing up on Krypton under a different atmosphere and different environmental factors, a red sun and a harsher gravity it's likely her bone density is much higher than that of a humans... it would explain the weight difference that is seemingly at odds with her stature... although she is very muscular that could als-"

Halting abruptly Lena shut up as she caught the glare on *Cassie's face... "Gurrrl do you think I care about that right now?! I mean I'm holding _Supergirls... S U P E R G I R L S nude thigh and feet right here... which is frankly sleeker than a babies butt..._ I mean did you guys fuck or whaat?" 

Now it was Lena's turn to glare "Isn't that a sure fire way to loosing your job? I mean don't hotel management pay you to be discreet?"

Cassandra shrugged "Nuthin' in the rule book bout this situation... tho you don't have to worry- I'm hardly gonna call out Supergirl for having a little fun, she gotta let those curls down somehow... _even if I end up staring at her coochie._ " 

Lena scowled looking around "We should've brought the sheet."

Brow furrowed Cassie was still focused on "Fuckin a Luthor though, now that's surprising... has our home girl got a thing for danger?"

Lena huffed "I'm not some villain I'll have you know." 

Dismissing "sure sure... but it's still a little strange right?!" 

And now that Lena thought about it... she was right- the whole night Supergirl had been acting strange, maybe this wasn't what she'd wanted _all along?_ Maybe whatever was causing her seizure caused Supergirl to act out of character?! _Fuck what If I took advantage??_

Cutting out her maddening plunge into that inquiry Alex came barging in with an armed escort and gurney- charging into the bathroom stopping abruptly, pushing the rest of the agents back so Kara would keep her privacy, Lena and Cassie were knelt before the super heroine who was laying in a tub full of melting ice her arm out contorted and hanging over the side of the porcelain bowl. 

Kneeling Alex scanned Kara quickly taking her temperature and making basic medical inquiries "Ok so she's stopped seizing... I'm assuming once her temperature had evened out that's when they ceased?" 

Lena nodded as Alex continued checking her pupils and pulling out a giger counter.

Lena looked shocked "Is that really necessary? I don't exactly run around with Kryptonite stashed in my purse!" 

Alex chuckled "Its standard procedure Miss Luthor, there isn't exactly a lot that can affect Supergirl but either way I suspect she's been poisoned so we need to get her back to our location stat!" 

Covering her modesty the other agents filed in helping to move Kara onto the gurney and over to the helicopter on the roof.

Alex had outright refused to allow Lena to come with her due to the need for keeping classified information under wraps and so Lena handed over her business card "Please just keep me updated that's all I ask and ask her to give me a call once she wakes up." 

Alex nodded and off she went leaving Lena to twiddle her thumbs in uncertainty, not knowing what the hell to do.

 

**

 

Hours later... under a barrage of sun lamps Kara groaned eyes blinking open as her head swirled, leaning over Alex greeted "Evening Sunshine or should I say Casanova?"

Kara groaned again as the memories hit her of last night  _Rao what had she done?!_

Croaking "Was it Red K again?" 

Alex shook her head sitting down "NOPE... looks to be some sort of weird Alien sex pollen, how it got into your system I don't know but whilst you were out Winn was able to nullify it's affects by using your blood sample to reverse engineer a cure- it looks as if whatever you were infected with was messing with your hormones and feeding off of your sex drive. Every time you uh.. got higher it was zapping your solar energy from you, your life force and that's why we couldn't wake you up this morning." 

Kara's head bobbed to the side "We?" Clicking "..uhhhhh so you know about Lena?!" 

Alex nodded smirking "if I wasn't so worried about you I'd be teasing you about last night- why didn't you tell me you had a crush on her? I mean this thing just ramped up your desires to the point you lost your inhibitions, it couldn't have changed your feelings so... go on _please_ enlighten me I can't exactly blame you she is hottt even for a Luthor."

Kara blushed snapping "See that's why I can't tell you!! You automatically assume she's just some Luthor!! Well she's not okay.. she's proven that!!"

Alex bit her lip surprising everyone "I know... and I agree with you."

Kara practically choked on her saliva "you agree?!" 

Nodding she sighed "I mean sure... she did just try to save you life, when she could've easily have just killed you."

Kara swallowed "oh"

Smiling dreamily Kara was on cloud nine considering the events of the past 24 hours "I should thank her." 

Dangling a business card Alex grinned "you should, plus she already knows your name now so" 

"Wait how?!"

And so Alex explained the events of the day and Kara told her of the mysterious woman, the weird Alien Succubus she'd encountered. 

And that's how after a gentle chat on the phone with Lena confirming that _in no way did she take advantage._  Kara decided to hell with it' she was asking Lena out on a date  _as Kara Danvers._

_Because frankly she had nothing left to loose._

Glasses on, ponytail up- cute pink dress at the ready Kara strolled into Lena's office with Jess running and gasping behind her "-OU CANT JUST WALK IN THE-" 

Coming to a collective halt Lena looked up their orbs connecting from across the room, straight away she knew- biting a lip almost moaning at the adorable look and not once taking her eyes away from the blushing rather dorkalicious blonde- the one who kept on playing with her glasses. Shooing Jess away "It's okay Jess, you can go back to your station." 

Doubting "But Miss Luthor are you sure tha-"

Defiant "I am Jess thank you."  

Nodding she slid out hesitantly and closed the door.

Working her way around until her back hit the desk, confident and seductive Lena commented "Well your certainly looking better than yesterday morning, what do I owe the pleasure...  _Supergirl?_ " 

Kara grinned moving forward until she was leaning in, a hand braced to the side of the desk, their bodies pressed together lightly as she breathed into her ear, taking hold of some of that super confidence and steel grit  "All thanks to you... Miss Luthor" 

Lena shivered and cocked an eyebrow, waiting...

Stepping backwards Kara held out a palm introducing herself "Kara Danvers- Journalist at Catco Worldwide Media and you Lena Luthor I would very much like to take out on a date." 

Beaming shaking her hand "I accept Miss Danvers" 

 

 **

 

Fives years later and they never did catch the culprit- they could never figure out who the mysterious Alien succubus was and frankly Kara didn't care all that much at all considering how it had brought both her and the Luthor together.

However on a Danvers-Luthor wedding night after round after round of extremely passionate sex- once Lena had finished teased her with her newly acquired tongue piercing, Kara's dreamscape turned violet and again she was greeted one last time by the medusa she'd drunkenly stumbled onto all of those years ago. Yet this time, Kara understood... she was saying goodbye. Kara was realising that this lady.. _whoever she was_ really never did mean to cause intentional harm. 

Without words grinning and looking to Supergirl the Succubus winked, her long talons still gripping that age old cigarette, as they both stared out into the city stood in silence on the roof of Kara's old apartment building like no time had passed by at all. 

Finishing her cigarette she stumped it out against dull brickwork smiling and bowing gently and finally with a _poof_ she was gone because-

 

- _her job here was done._

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> \----> Twitter: [ @SarahRAWWR15 ](https://twitter.com/SarahRAWWR15)
> 
> Tumblr : [ sarahzorel ](http://sarahzorel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
